<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Up to his Usual Tricks by DaisyChainz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770026">Up to his Usual Tricks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz'>DaisyChainz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fox Kylux Fest 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Fox Kylux Fest, Gen, Humor, Kylo Ren is Tired, Shapeshifter Armitage Hux, Shapeshifting, Trickster Hux, Tricksters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:55:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>🦊 FoxKyluxFest, Day 3: Trickster🦊<br/>Kylo and Hux find themselves trapped and hunted, after a negotiation goes badly. Fox!Hux has a plan that will be just as fun as tricking Kylo Ren. Maybe more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux &amp; Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fox Kylux Fest 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fox Kylux Fest Volume 2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Up to his Usual Tricks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hux?" Hissed Kylo. "Dammit, where are you?" He swung as he searched, finally reaching out through the force to find him. There he was, though the signature wasn't human. "Hux! This is no time to play games!" </p>
<p>He spoke quietly, so as not to alert the Trandoshan guards of their presence. To say the negotiations had gone badly was the understatement of the millenia. Now they were trapped in the woods, with a phalanx and a half of green, bloodthirsty hunters between them and the shuttle. </p>
<p>"Hux!" He hissed again, then turned to see him, in his fox form, emerging from the underbrush. </p>
<p>"Stop being so noisy." Hux admonished. His voice was always rather squeaky as a fox, and normally Kylo enjoyed teasing him, but he was too angry at his antics to find it funny. </p>
<p>"We can't afford to get separated." Kylo growled, sending out feelers for the nearest of their enemies. </p>
<p>"We can always find each other. You with the force and me, well, you are sweating rather heavily." </p>
<p>Kylo glared at him as the high pitched sound he knew to be a laugh, filled the clearing. "You're not funny. We need to stick together, or we'll have no chance against so many." </p>
<p>Hux leaned against his leg. "I disagree. Divide and conquer." </p>
<p>"Yes, that's what they'll do to us. Stick close!" </p>
<p>"No Kylo, that's what we must do. I have a plan." </p>
<p>Kylo rolled his eyes, but took a knee and heard him out. It wasn't until Hux had lured away two and three Trandoshans at a time, and Kylo had dispatched them silently with the force, that he admitted, reluctantly, it wasn't an 'all bad plan'.</p>
<p>*** **</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>